starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Энакин Скайуокер/Канон
|Дата рождения=42 ДБЯЗвёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник |Дата смерти=4 ПБЯЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая |Место смерти=Звезда Смерти II, Система Эндор |Раса=Человек |Пол=Мужской |Рост=*1,88 метра *2,03 |Вес=120 килограмм в доспехах''Звёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать'' |Цвет волос=*Светлый Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза *Русый Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов *Отсутствуют Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов |Цвет глаз=*Голубой *Жёлтый |Имплантаты=*Протез руки *Протезы обоих рук и ног, система жизнеобеспечения |Эпоха= |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев **Высший совет джедаев *Галактическая Республика **Вооружённые силы Республики ***Великая армия Республики ****501-й легион''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' фильм *Ситхи *Галактичекая ИмперияЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда **Имперское высшее командованиеЗвёздные войны 22: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 2 **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****501-й легион ***Имперский флот ****Эскадра Смерти |Учителя=*Квай-Гон Джинн *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Дарт Сидиус Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар |Ученики=*Асока Тано *ИнквизиторыЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа }} Энакин Скайуокер ( ) — чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, служивший Галактической Республике как рыцарь-джедай, а позже - Галактической Империи как лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер. Считалось, что ребёнок был зачат Силой. Матерью Энакина была рабыня Шми Скайуокер, выносившая и родившая его на планете Внешнего Кольца Татуин. В юном возрасте Скайуокера обнаружили мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн и рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, которые освободили его из рабства и представили мальчика Ордену джедаев; Квай-Гон верил, что Энакин являлся Избранным из пророчества джедаев, которому было предначертано уничтожить ситхов и принести равновесие в Силу. В годы предшествующие разрушительному галактическому конфликту, известному как Войны клонов, Энакин был учеником Оби-Вана Кеноби. После битвы на Джеонозисе, положившей начало этому конфликту, Скайуокер тайно женился на сенаторе Падме Амидале. На раннем этапе войны Высший Совет джедаев назначил Энакину собственного падавана, Асоку Тано — одарённую ученицу, которая, к большому сожалению Скайуокера, в конечном итоге покинула Орден. К концу войны Скайуокер узнал, что станет отцом, когда Амидала сообщила новость, что беременна их первым ребёнком. Но вскоре радость сменилась подавляющей скорбью, когда Энакин увидел видение смерти жены при родах. Стремление Энакина уберечь любимую от гибели привело его на Тёмную сторону Силы. Обманутый в своём стремлении сохранить жизни жены и нерождённого ребёнка, Энакин предал джедаев и поклялся в верности учению своего бывшего друга и наставника — Верховного Канцлера Палпатина (тайного тёмного лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса), который положил конец войне, уничтожив Орден джедаев и объявив себя Галактическим Императором. На Мустафаре Скайуокер пошёл против своего бывшего учителя, Оби-Вана Кеноби, и собственной жены, посчитав, что они объединились против него, в конечном итоге став причиной смерти Падме, и вступил в схватку с бывшим другом. Итогом стала победа Кеноби, в то время как Вейдер лишился левой руки и обеих ног, а также получил серьёзные ожоги от контакта с лавой и был оставлен умирать посреди вулканического мира. Тёмный Лорд уцелел и был спасён Дартом Сидиусом, который доставил его на Корусант, где восстановил его тело. Таким образом, поддерживая жизнь благодаря бронекостюму с системой жизнеобеспечения, Вейдер продолжил служить Сидиусу как его ученик и главный силовик Империи. Также он обучал Инквизиторов, которые охотились на уцелевших джедаев и доставляли чувствительных к Силе новорожденных своему мастеру. По прошествии двух десятилетий с перехода Вейдера на тёмную сторону, разрозненные группы повстанцев, поднявшиеся против тирании Империи, объединились в Альянс за восстановление Республики, уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти» — супероружие, построенное для упрочнения власти Императора над галактикой, в частности, исключения Сената из иерархии управления многочисленными мирами Галактики. Будучи единственным выжившим в величайшем поражении Империи, Вейдер оказался в немилости Императора и обнаружил, что отныне он лишь один из претендентов на должность его нового ученика. В то же время он выяснил, что чувствительный к Силе пилот, уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти», являлся его родным сыном Люком, которого Падме родила перед смертью, а Оби-Ван затем спрятал на Татуине у общей с Энакином родни — Оуэна и Беру Ларсов. Отныне зная о том, что Император лгал ему, Вейдер старался воссоединиться с сыном, чтобы вместе захватить власть над Империей. Но, когда он раскрылся Люку, тот отказался, так как был не в силах принять правду. Однако во время битвы при Эндоре, когда Вейдер и Скайуокер вступили в схватку на борту «Звезды Смерти II», сыну, теперь уже рыцарю-джедаю нового поколения, удалось обратить отца на Светлую сторону. Это произошло, когда Скайуокер-младший, одолев отца, отказался убивать его. И когда Сидиус, в свою очередь, предпринял попытку добить измотанного дуэлью Люка при помощи Молний Силы, Скайуокер-старший отрёкся от Тёмной стороны и принёс себя в жертву, чтобы уничтожить Императора и его Тёмную Империю, тем самым исполнив пророчество Избранного. Будучи смертельно раненым Молнией Силы, Энакин помирился с сыном и развоплотился, став единым с Силой. Перед смертью Вейдер узнал, что у него была родная дочь, Лея Органа. Впоследствии она вышла замуж за контрабандиста Хана Соло, от которого родила сына, названного Беном в честь Оби-Вана Кеноби. Бен был одержим своим дедом и также пал на Тёмную сторону, приняв имя Кайло Рен, став магистром Рыцарей Рен и учеником Сноука — Верховного лидера Первого ордена, преемника Империи. Биография Ранняя жизнь мини|250px|right|Скайуокер в детстве Считалось, что Энакин Скайуокер был зачат мидихлорианами. Он был рождён в статусе раба, как и его мать Шми Скайуокер. Прежним хозяином его семьи была хатт Гардулла, которая проиграла их в гонках на подах тойдарианцу Уотто. На тот момент мальчику, которого кратко называли Эни, исполнилось три года. После этого семья переехала на пустынную планету Татуин. Там мальчик начал работать подмастерьем в мастерской своего нового владельца, расположенной в поселении Мос-Эспа. Уже в раннем возрасте Скайуокер освоил навыки пилотирования, а также ремонта и сборки дроидов. Для своей матери он собрал протокольного дроида C-3PO, адаптировав его под жару и песок Татуина. Однажды, разбирая металлолом в мастерской, Эни обнаружил сервомотор, подлежащий восстановлению, и попросил разрешения у хозяина использовать запчасть для своего личного дроида. Уотто согласился крайне неохотно, и кроме того, загрузил за это дополнительной работой на следующий день, но мотор всё же был установлен.Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны! Близкими друзьями Скайуокера были рабы Китстер Банай и Вальд, а также пожилая женщина Джира. Помимо этого Энакин собрал собственный гоночный под. Обнаружение мини|left|250px|Совет джедаев отказывает Скайуокеру в обучении В возрасте девяти лет Скайуокера обнаружила группа приезжих, посетивших мастерскую в поисках гиперпривода для их звёздной яхты на замену повреждённому - мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн, Падме Амидала, гунган Джа-Джа Бинкс и дроид-астромеханик R2-D2. Разглядев в Энакине потенциал джедая, Джинн позволил Энакину помочь им заполучить необходимые детали для корабля, выиграв ближайшие гонки Бунта Ив Классик. В дополнение к сделке Квай-Гон после заезда обменял у старьёвщика гоночный под на свободу мальчика. Попрощавшись с матерью, Энакин встретился с падаваном Джина, Оби-Ваном Кеноби, и в компании двух джедаев отправился на Корусант, где предстал перед Высшим Советом джедаев. Несмотря на убеждённость Джина, что мальчик является Избранным, Совет принял решение отказать Скайуокеру в обучении, в соответствии с Кодексом джедаев, согласно которому кандидат не подходил по возрасту. После доклада королевы Сенат в конечном итоге назначил досрочные выборы нового главы, а сама Амидала приняла решение вернуться на Набу. Совет отправил Джина и Кеноби, чтобы защитить ВИПа и выманить того, кто напал на них на Татуине, забрака Дарта Мола. Вскоре после возвращения Амидалы на Набу там состоялась битва между союзом гунган и человеческого населения Набу, против армии дроидов Торговой федерации. Оказавшись в кабине звёздного истребителя N-1, Энакину удалось его запустить. Сбив троих дроидек, Скайуокер случайно включил автопилот, который вывел его истребитель на орбиту, где уже вовсю шло сражение у корабля управления дроидами. В то же время королевская стража во главе с Амидалой билась за дворец, а сопровождавшие их джедаи вступили с преградившим им путь Молом в бой на световых мечах. При помощи R2-D2, Энакину удалось получить доступ к ручному управлению, но в этот момент его корабль был подбит дроидом-стервятником, после чего истребитель влетел в ангар корабля управления дроидами. Оказавшись внутри, Энакин выпустил две протонные торпеды, которые взорвали главный реактор. Последовавшая за этим цепная реакция уничтожила весь корабль, но Скайуокеру удалось покинуть его незадолго до полного уничтожения, при котором погиб Долтей Дофайн, как и остальной персонал, а наземные силы дроидов на Набу, оказавшись без управления, были парализованы и потерпели поражение. thumb|right|180px|Энакин Скайуокер был пострижен в падаваны ещё на Набу. После возвращения Скайуокер присутствовал на похоронах Джинна, павшего в бою с Молом. Перед смертью своего наставника Оби-Ван дал тому клятву обучить Энакина джедайскому ремеслу. Узнав о последней воле мастера Джинна, гранд-мастер Йода дал своё согласие на обучение мальчика. Так Энакин Скайуокер стал учеником рыцаря-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Позже новоиспечённый падаван, вместе с Амидалой и другими участниками битвы, и членами Совета джедаев, отмечали победу в столице планеты — Тиде. Падаван Кеноби Способности Скайуокера росли быстрее, чем у сверстников, что делало его высокомерным. Тем не менее, Энакин искренне восхищался Кеноби, считая, что «нет никого лучше» его учителя. В возрасте двенадцати лет он собрал свой первый световой меч, после чего Кеноби сказал ученику: «Энакин, это оружие — твоя жизнь». Вместе Скайуокер и Кеноби пережили немало приключений. Так, однажды падаван спас мастера после падения в гнездо гандарков. В период своего ученичества у Кеноби Скайуокер с недоверием относился к постоянно попрекавшим его учителям, подозревая предвзятое отношение, так как знал, что многие изначально были против его обучения. Вскоре юноша обнаружил, что ему трудно завести друзей, поскольку до товарищей-падаванов доходили слухи, что он может быть Избранным. Часто находясь в одиночестве, Энакин в основном проводил время в своей комнате, мастеря всевозможные устройства из аппаратов, которые находил за пределами Храма джедаев. Он пытался заглушить обиду и возмущение, вызванные судьбой матери, но давалось ему это с трудом.Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord Спустя три года после битвы при Набу, Скайуокер вознамерился произвести впечатление на своих сверстников и учителей в Храме джедаев. Он взломал учебного дроида, запрограммировав его подражать внешности и стилю поверженного на Набу ситха, и во время тренировки одолел его. Помимо других учеников Храма, за боем наблюдали также Мейс Винду, Кеноби и Верховный Канцлер Шив Палпатин. Все из присутствующих высоко оценили результаты падавана.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1 Через некоторое время, когда Скайуокер практиковался в изучении навыка контроля животных, Кеноби сообщил, что Канцлер вызывает его к себе. Пара прибыла к нему в кабинет, где Палпатин попросил юношу составить ему компанию в одном деле, без Оби-Вана. Оставшись вдвоём, Шив и Энакин проследовали в клуб «Казакар» на уровне 2685, где Палпатин изложил юноше озабоченность ситуацией на нижних уровнях города, неспособностью джедаев действовать эффективно, а также Сенатом, погрязшим в коррупции, приводя в пример находившегося там сенатора Коландруса и таким образом пытаясь тонко влиять на спутника. Закончив с поручением, политик как бы невзначай спросил падавана, счастлив ли тот быть джедам. На что Энакин ответил, что «обучаться на джедая - это всё, о чём (он) всегда мечтал», но ситху всё же удалось посеять в душе молодого человека зерно сомнения. Позже, в Храме, Энакин уведомил Кеноби, что хочет оставить Орден, чувствуя себя в нём чужим и желая подумать над другими перспективами своей жизни, поскольку в девять лет, возможно, сделал неправильный выбор. Он сдал меч мастеру, и тот оставил оружие у себя, но всё же просил ещё раз пересмотреть такое решение. Карнелион IV Прежде чем ученик дал свой окончательный ответ, по велению Йоды они с учителем откликнулись на загадочный сигнал бедствия с планеты Карнелион IV, которая считалась необитаемой. Про этом помощи просили именно у джедаев. Они вылетели по указанным координатам, но их челнок был повреждён при входе в атмосферу пролетающими обломками. Оба джедая катапультировались с терпящего бедствие судна и приземлились чуть ниже Целадонского моря. Вскоре после посадки их жизнь оказалась под угрозой, когда некий дирижабль пролетел мимо них и рухнул на землю. После этого Кеноби вернул световой меч Скайуокеру. Вскоре оба стали свидетелями воздушного сражения. Увидев пролетающий мимо подбитый дирижабль, джедаи подтянули его к себе при помощи Силы, тем самым позволив спастись двум членам экипажа. мини|left|230px|Скайуокер предотвратил схватку между Свободными и Затворниками Двое выживших, Колара и Мать Пран, представились Свободными и ничего не знали о том, кто такие джедаи. Вскоре группу атаковал дирижабль Затворников, который был сбит Кеноби. Аэростат начал падать, оттуда выпрыгнул пилот, которого поймал Скайуокер, не дав разбиться насмерть. Опознав в выжившем Гракера, Пран нацелила на него своё оружие и Затворник поступил также. Не дожидаясь, пока только что спасённые участники конфликта наконец добьются своего и перебьют друг друга, Энакин при помощи меча привёл их оружие в негодность, после чего джедаи пообещали отвести выживших в безопасное место. Для облегчения путешествия они использовали уцелевшие части обоих разбившихся дирижаблей, собрав из них один, на котором и направились к месту назначения. В ходе перелёта джедаи рассказали об их цели визита на планету: найти пославшего сигнал бедствия,Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 2 и хотя Пран и Грекер поняли, что отправил его некто, кого они звали «мусорщиком», оба не подали виду, имея свои причины. Во время путешествия Колара рассказывала Энакину о загадочных воздушных змеях, когда заметила, что собеседник хорошо разбирается в ремонте вещей, так как тот в это время настраивал свой световой меч. Попросив Скайуокера отремонтировать кибермозги из сумки, Колара с Пран поняли, что специалист подобного рода может быть им полезен, и задумали похитить его при удобной возможности. Такой момент выдался, когда на дирижабль напала стая ловцов. В неразберихе боя Колара украла световой меч Скайуокера и выбросила его в окно, а Мать Пран оглушила парня. Погрузив юного джедая на спасательную шлюпку, Свободные покинули дирижабль, после чего расстреляли воздушный корабль, на котором остались Кеноби с Грекером.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 3 Заложника забрали в одну из крепостей Свободных, где тот увидел, что отремонтированные им процессоры используются для активации боевых дроидов. Когда большинство Свободных ушли на борьбу с загадочным мусорщиком (которого обе воюющие стороны жаждали уничтожить за то, что он напоминал им, как много они потеряли и как глубоко пали из-за непрекращающейся войны),Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 4 Скайуокер, оставшийся с молодыми Свободными, сумел убедить их защитить мусорщика и помочь найти учителя.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 5 С помощью юных Свободных Энакин собрал несколько летательных машин и отправился на помощь к мусорщику и Кеноби, которые как раз оказались в гуще сражения между Свободными и Затворниками, развернувшемуся у стен крепости мусорщика, которым оказалась женщина по имени Сера, собиравшая осколки прежнего мира, не разрушенного войной. Скайуокер спас учителя от Матери Пран, и доставил его к Сере, которая в это время пыталась уговорить юных Свободных выступить против Свободных и Затворников. Когда появились Кеноби и Скайуокер, Сера обвинила их в бездействии и сказала убираться. Джедаи вернулись в крепость Серы, где Энакин восстановил передатчик и отправил сообщение силам Республики. Достаточно скоро на Карнелион IV прибыли силы судебного департамента, принудившие местное население прекратить военные действия. Впоследствии мастер Кеноби протянул ученику меч и спросил, по-прежнему ли Энакин хочет покинуть Орден, на что тот ответил, что передумал и остаётся. Покушение на Амидалу thumb|250px|Скайуокер и Кеноби преследуют Зам Уэселл на улицах Корусанта. Спустя десять лет после битвы за Набу в Республике разразился Сепаратистский кризис, разрывавший её на части. В это время Кеноби и Скайуокер были отправлены урегулировать пограничный конфликт на Ансионе. Вернувшись на Корусант, по распоряжению Совета джедаев, который исполнял волю канцлера Палпатина, джедаи были приставлены в качестве дополнительной охраны к сенатору Амидале, на которую ранее было совершено покушение. Взволнованный встречей с Падме спустя столько лет, Скайуокер с трудом сдерживал эмоции. В какой-то момент чувства взяли над ним вверх, так что Кеноби пришлось осадить падавана и напомнить ему, что они должны придерживаться своих обязанностей. Но, несмотря на слова учителя, Скайуокер поддержал Амидалу, когда та предложила стать приманкой для убийцы. В ту же ночь джедаям удалось пресечь попытку Зам Уэселл убить сенатора при помощи ядовитых куханов и поймать наёмницу на улицах Корусанта, однако, прежде чем она смогла раскрыть имя заказчика, Уэселл была убита таинственной фигурой. В дальнейшем пути учителя и его падавана разошлись. Совет поручил им различные миссии: Скайуокеру — сопроводить Амидалу на Набу и защищать её там, что стало его первым самостоятельным заданием, а Кеноби — продолжить расследование покушения на сенатора, которе в конечном итоге привело его на Камино. Набу thumb|250px|left|Медитации помогали Скайуокеру контролировать свои эмоции. На Набу Скайуокер и Амидала укрылись в поместье на Варыкино, в Озёрном крае. Там внутренний конфликт между чувствами к Амидале и долгом джедая разгорелся с новой силой. Неспособный противостоять влечению, Скайуокер раскрылся Падме, признавшись ей в любви. Однако она ответила отказом, так как Энакину было запрещено испытывать привязанность согласно устоям Ордена, а девушка не хотела лишиться места в Сенате, несмотря на то, что Амидала испытывала к Скайуокеру те же чувства. Но помимо романтический чувств к Падме, на Набу Энаикна также терзали кошмары о страданиях матери, которые побудили юного джедая, в нарушение приказ Совета, отправится на Татуин, чтобы разыскать её. Вместе с Амидалой, которая согласилась помочь в поисках, он покинул Набу и вернулся на родную планету. Возвращение на Татуин На Татуине пара первым делом разыскала Уотто, который сообщил им, что продал Шми фермеру-влагодобытчику по имени Клигг Ларс, который освободил её и позже взял в жоны. Затем они посетили ферму Ларсов, где узнали, что, приблизительно за месяц до их прибытия, Шми была похищена таскенами и, как опасался Клигг, скорее всего уже была мертва. Стремясь спасти мать любой ценой, Скайуокер взял свуп своего сводного брата, Оуэна Ларса, и отправился на её поиски. К тому моменту, когда Энакин разыскал её в одном из лагерей таскенов, женщина была ещё жива. Однако, когда он освободил её, сил Шми хватило лишь на то, чтобы попрощаться с сыном, после чего она умерла у него на руках. Терзаемый горем и гневом, Скайуокер вырезал всё поселение таскенов, убив всех на своём пути — мужчин, женщин и даже детей. Только после этого он привёз тело матери к дому, где состоялись её похороны. Позже он признался Амидале в содеянном и пообещал ей, что достигнет такого могущества в Силе, что сможет уберечь дорогих ему людей от смерти. Это событие долгое время отзывалось в нём болью и чувством вины, за то, что он предал мать, позволив ей умереть, и джедаев, сойдя с их пути, а также мешало ему отпускать людей, которых он любил. Джеонозис мини|250px|left|Скайуокер и Амидала в первой битве за Джеонозис Всё ещё находясь на Татуине, Скайуокер получил сообщение от Кенби, которое он приказал переслать Совету джедаев. В нём мастер-джедай доложил о присутствии сепаратистов на Джеонозисе, но был схвачен во время трансляции. Смотревшие сообщение вместе с Советом Энакин и Амидала решили, несмотря на запрет со стороны членов Ордена, отправиться на помощь Кеноби. Достигнув Джеонозиса, они проникли на одну из фабрик по производству боевых дроидов. Там Скайуокер, Амидала и сопровождавшие их дроиды, R2-D2 и C-3PO, были обнаружены джеонозийцами и, после непродолжительной схватки, во время которой падаван лишился своего светового меча, они были схвачены. Пленников, вместе с Кеноби, вывели на арену Петранаки для казни дикими зверями. Однако троице удалось одолеть животных и освободится от оков, но, по приказу графа Дуку, они тут же были окружены дройдеками. На помощь им пришла ударная группа джедаев, возглавляемая Мейсом Винду. Но даже джедаи не смогли противостоять армаде боевых дроидов, включая новейших боевых супердроидов B2, выплеснувшихся на арену, и постепенно, неся большие потери, члены спасательного отряда были окружены силами сепаратистов. В тот момент, когда граф Дуку отдал приказа казнить всех оставшихся в живых джедаев, на арену ворвалась новосформированная Великая армия Республики, ведомая мастером Йодой. Республиканские канонерки LAAT/i сформировали защитный кордон и эвакуировали всех выживших, включая Кеноби, Скайуокера и Амидалу. Так началось первое сражение между армией клонов и сепаратистской армией дроидов. В то время как спасённые джедаи присоединились к солдатам-клонам в битве против сил сепаратистов, Скайуокер и его учитель, а также Амидала, увидели покидающего поле боя Дуку и бросились за ним в погоню. Во время преследования канонерку тряхнуло от попадания бластерного выстрела, из-за чего Амидалу и одного клона выбросило из неё. Несмотря на желание Скайуокера вернутся за девушкой, Кеноби удалось убедить его в важности поимки Дуку, и они проследовали за графом до ангара, где два джедая сошлись в дуэли с лидером сепаратистов. Во время схватки джедаи узнали, что граф Дуку, бывший мастер-джедай, вступил на путь тёмной стороны Силы и принял титул Лорда ситхов. Совместных сил учителя и ученика не хватило, чтобы противостоять ситху. Дуку сумел одолеть джедаев, нанеся лёгкие раны Кеноби, которые, тем не менее, вывели его из боя, и отрубив правую руку по плечо Скайуокеру. В тот момент, когда Лорд ситхов уже намеревался покинуть планету на своём солнечном паруснике, в ангар явился магистр Йода. Вновь завязалась битва, на этот раз между учителем и бывшим учеником. Чувствуя, что не сможет одолеть наставника, Дуку обрушил на поверженных джедаев колонну, таким образом он отвлёк Йоду и смог сбежать. Йода спас Скайуокера и Кеноби, после чего явилась Амидала в сопровождении клонов. После спасения Скайуокеру был установлен кибернетический протез, взамен утраченной руки. Кеноби вернулся на Корусант, а Энакин сопровождал Амидалу на Набу, где состоялась их тайная свадьба, единственными свидетелями которой были дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO. Войны клонов После присвоения ему ранга рыцаря-джедая, Скайуокер стал генералом Великой армии Республики в период всегалактических Войн клонов. В большинстве боевых операций под его командованием находился 501-й легион, где должность его "правой руки" часто выполнял капитан Рекс, в то время как звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» «Решительный» служил его личным флагманом, командовал которым адмирал Вуллф Юларен. Также в этот период он собрал новый световой меч, взамен утраченного на Джеонозисе. Кристофсис Скайуокеру, и его бывшему учителю Кеноби, Советом джедаев была поставлена задача прорвать сепаратистскую блокаду планеты Кристофсис и оказать помощь сенатору от Альдераана Бейлу Органе в его усилиях по оказанию помощи на поверхности планеты. Поначалу Скайуокеру не удавалось прорвать силы противника, однако позже Кеноби представил ему прототип республиканского корабля-невидимки, оборудованного маскировочным устройством, и поручил на нём проникнуть сквозь блокаду и доставить припасы для Органы. В сопровождении Юларена, Скайуокер решил нарушить приказ и нанести прямой удар по флагману адмирала сепаратистов Тренча и тем самым отвлечь его от деятельности Органы на поверхности. Демаскировав свой корабль, Скайуокер выстрелил торпедами по дредноуту типа «Провидение» «Непобедимый», однако ракеты были отражены мощными термическими щитами флагмана. После того, как корабль Сайуокера успешно уклонился от ответной атаки Тренча и вновь активировал маскировку, адмирал, на открытой частоте, выступил с предупреждением для команды корабля-невидимки, что ранее имел дело с кораблями такого типа и что им лучше сдаться, прежде чем они будут уничтожены. Используя информацию, предоставленную Кеноби, Скайуокер предположил, что Тренч собирается атаковать его корабль, целясь по магнитной сигнатуре корабля, поэтому он вновь снял маскировку и сделал очередной залп ракетами по дредноуту Тренча. Клюнув на приманку, Тренч захватил сигнатуру корабля-невидимки и выпустил по ней несколько самонаводящихся торпед, для чего ему пришлось отключить щиты собственного флагмана. Скайуокер же направил свой корабль прямиком к «Непобедимому», пройдя настолько близко к его обшивке, что ракеты не смогли различить корабли и врезались в мостик лишённого щитов корабля. После победы над Тречем, Скайуокер доставил припасы Органе. Прорвав блокаду, Кеноби присоединился к Скайуокеру и остаткам сил Республики на поверхности Кристофсиса и вместе они устроили засаду на наступавшую армию дроидов, однако вместо этого сами попали в ловушку и были вынуждены эвакуироваться. Предположив, что в их рядах есть предатель, пара джедаев решила проникнуть в тыл противника в поисках информации, оставив капитана Рекса и коммандера Коуди искать предателя. Позже в подозрительно пустом штабе сепаратистов Скайуокер и Кеноби встретили Асажж Вентресс, с которой вступили в схватку, однако когда выяснилось, что их заманил в ловушку, джедаи похитили две ОВП и отсупили к своим позициям. Вернувшись к войскам, они узнали, что Рекс и Коуди поймали двойного агента, которым оказался сержант Ловкач. Когда началось сражение, силам Республики удалось на какое-то время вынудить сепаратистов отступить, однако было очевидно, что клонам необходимо подкрепление. Однако вместо этого прибыла молодая девочка-тогрута, Асока Тано, с посланием для джедаев от магистра Йоды, который приказывал им вернуться на Корусант для новой миссии, при этом она представилась как новый падаван Скайуокера. Не имея возможности покинуть свои войска перед угрозой сепаратистов, Скайуокер и Тано, которой он дал прозвище "Шпилька," проникли в тыл противника и уничтожили генератор дефлекторного щита дроидов, в то время как Кеноби вёл фальшивые переговоры о капитуляции с генералом Лоатсом. Уничтожение генератора позволило силам армии Республики разбить оставшихся дроидов и выиграть битву. Только после этого Скайуокер и Тано смогли найти общий язык и рыцарь-джедай принял на себя ответственность за её обучение. Тет Когда Йода прибыл на Кристофсис с подкреплением, он сообщил Скайуокеру, Кеноби и Тано, что был похищен сын Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре, Ротта, поэтому Скайуокер и Тано должны отправится на Тет, чтобы разыскать маленького хатта, в то время как Кеноби отправлялся на Татуин, на переговоры с самим Джаббой. Имея ограничения по времени на поиск Ротты, равное лишь одному обороту планеты, Скайуокер и его падаван прибыли на Тет, где тут же попали в окружение боевых дроидов. С боем пробивая себе путь вдоль отвесной скалы, они добрались до монастыря. Оказавшись внутри, джедаи выяснили, что похитила молодого хатта никто иная как Асажж Вентресс. С большим трудом учителю и его падавану удалось отбить Ротту у похитителей, после чего они покинули планету на грузовом корабле G9 типа «Такелажник» — «Сумерки». Заметив, что прибыло подкрепление, они планировали доставить маленького хатта на одном из звёздных разрушителей, где хотели получить помощь, так как Ротта заболел. Однако республиканский крейсер был уничтожен, поэтому Скайуокер и Тано были вынуждены сами доставить детёныша хатта отцу. По прибытию на Татуин их атаковали Магнастражи на истребителях, которые подбили «Сумерки», что вынудило учителя и ученика пробираться пешком через пустыню. Решив разделится в Дюнном море, Тано взяла Ротту и направилась к дворцу Джаббы, в то время как Скайуокер вновь встретился с графом Дуку. После короткой дуэли Скайуокер угнал гравицикл ситха, чувствуя, что его падаван в беде. Достигнув дворца Джаббы, он узнал, что Ротта не был доставлен и что он убит, а его падаван пропала. Желая узнать где Асока, Скайуокер выхватил меч и направил его на Джаббу. В этот момент явилась Тано с маленьким хаттом и отдала его отцу. Но после этого криминальный лорд не смилостивился над джедаями. Всё ещё веря Дуку, который ранее сообщил ему, что именно джедаи стоят за похищением сына, хатт приказал казнить их. Но сразу после этого пришло сообщение от сенатора Амидалы, в котором говорилось, что за похищением Ротты стоял дядя Джаббы, Зиро, после чего джедаи были освоббождены. «Зловещий» Когда до Скайуокера дошли вести об уничтожении флота мастера-джедая Пло Куна в системе Абрегадо, он и его падаван решили самовольно, в нарушении приказа встретится с флотом Кеноби, отправится на поиски выживших. Оставив свой корабль и команду, Скайуокер и Тано на «Сумерках» спасли Куна и трёх клонов, которые рассказали им о новом супероружии сепаратистов — тяжёлом крейсере типа «Покоритель» «Зловещий», которым командовал генерал Гривус. После очередного нападения «Зловещего», Скайуокер решил возглавить эскадрилью «Теней» и атаковать тяжёлый крейсер. Однако во время атаки не всем кораблям эскадрильи удалось избежать попадания ионной пушки «Зловещего», из-за чего слишком много бомбардировщиков вышло из строя или было уничтожено. Вынужденый отказаться от изначального плана, Скайуокер приказал бомбардировщикам нанести удар по ионной пушке, в результате чего произошла перегрузка основного орудия «Зловещего» и крейсер был вынужден отступить, так и не нанеся удар по республиканской медицинской станции. Пытаясь сбежать от подкрепления Республики, Гривус захватил в плен сенатора Амидлу, которая прибыла в систему веря, что её отправили на переговоры с представителями Межгалактического банковского клана, и попала в ловушку. Приказав своим кораблям прекратить огонь, Скайуокер и Кеноби на борту «Сумерек» отправились на помощь сенатору. Пробравшись на борт «Зловещего», Скайуокер вывел из строя навигационную систему корабля, из-за чего крейсер разбился о луну, когда экипаж запустил гипердвигатели, но перед этим Энакин с Амидалой, Кеноби и дроидами C-3PO и R2-D2 покинул «Зловещмй». После битвы, в которой группа клонов со станции Риши предотвратила неожиданное нападение сепаратистов на Камино, Скайуокер и Кеноби наградили двух выживших членов персонала станции, новобранцев Эхо и Пятерню, почётными медалями, а капитан Рекс поприветствовал их в рядах 501-го легиона. Исчезновение R2-D2 После очередной победы Гривуса при Фоллине, Скайуокер решил дать отпор киборгу и не допустить захват доверенного ему сектор. Для осуществления задуманного он устроил засаду на силы сепаратистов, которые держали путь сквозь астероидное поле Ботавуи. Разместив шагоходы AT-TE на ближайших к маршруту сепаратистов астероидах, он сумел уничтожить фрегаты противника и вынудить Гривуса бросить свои войска и бежать с поля боя на своём корабле «Бездушный», за которым Скайуокер бросился в погоню. Однако один из уничтоженных фрегатов сепаратистов подбил истребитель джедая. Рекс спас Скайуокера, но не смог захватить R2-D2, в результате чего дроид пропал. Разочарованный потерей друга, Энакин вызвался разыскать дроида, но получил отказ от Кеноби на осуществление этой миссии. Однако, когда выяснилось, что в памяти R2-D2 хранились все стратегические данные к которым он когда-либо получал доступ, мастер-джедай дал добро на поиски. Получив взамен нового асродроида, R3-S6, Скайуокер, переживавший потерю R2-D2, не хотел брать нового дроида, к тому же, вскоре у него появились подозрения насчёт его преданности. Начав поиски с осмотра поля боя, Скайуокер и Тано нашли уничтоженный истребитель Энакина, но не обнаружили в нём R2. Однако позже они наткнулись на корабль мусорщика, «Коготь стервятника». Поднявшись на борт, они встретили трандошанина Га Нахкта, который предложил им осмотреть его запасы. На корабле джедаи нашли лишь неприятности, после чего покинули его с пустыми руками, так и обнаружив R2-D2. Смирившись с утратой дроида, Скайуокер отправился на разведывательную миссию по поиску возможной базы-прослушки сепаратистов, и в это момент R2-D2 прислал сообщение, по которому было определено местонахождение Небесной станции. Пробравшись на станцию, Скайуокер поручил Тано и Рексу выполнение основного задания — заминировать главный реактор станции — в то время как сам он отправился на поиски дроида. Встретив на своём пути нескольких Магнастражей, Скайуокер разыскал R2-D2, после чего встретился с Рексом и Деналом, которые сообщили ему, что выполнили миссию, но Тано пропала, после того как вызвалась отвлечь Гривуса. В этот момент нашлись подтверждения касательно подозрений Энакина насчёт R3-S6, когда дроид раскрыл себя как шпион Гривуса, заблокировав республиканцев в ангаре и направив против них нескольких дроидов-стервятников и боевых супердроидов. Тогда же джедай приказал взорвать станцию. Когда Скайуокер и клоны продолжали отбиваться от боевых дроидов, к ним присоединилась Тано, которая получила выговор от учителя за то, что вступила в схватку с генералом в одиночку. Через какое-то время R2-D2 открыл створки ангара, одновременно сражаясь с R3-S6, благодаря чему джедаи и клоны сумели покинуть разваливающуюся станцию. Когда «Сумерки» отлетел на безопасное расстояние, Скайуокер, на своём истребителе, покинул судно и вернулся за R2-D2, радуясь тому, что смог спасти своего старого друга. После того, как вице-король Нут Ганрей был схвачен на Родии Амидалой, Скайуокер на какой-то время расстался с Тано, которой было поручено сопроводить Ганрея, под надзором мастера-джедая Луминары Ундули. Однако после того, как два джедая провалили своё задание, Скайуокер и Тано вновь сошлись в обусловленном месте встречи. Флоррум Вместе с Кеноби, Скайуокер предпринял попытку захватить графа Дуку вблизи Ванкора, но сам был схвачен и помещён под стражу на фрегате типа «Щедрый», принадлежавшем графу. После того, как Кеноби спас своего бывшего ученика, два джедая нашли Дуку, после чего началась погоня, во время которой ситху удалось сбежать на его солнечном паруснике, следом за которым джедаи отправились на угнанном транспортном шаттле типа «Колчан». Подбив парусник Дуку, шаттл джедаев вскоре тоже был подбит дроидами-стервятниками, и совершил аварийную посадку на близлежащей планете. Рассчитывая обнаружить графа в одной из ближайших к месту крушения пещер, Скайуокер и Кеноби зашли внутрь и попали в западню Дуку, который обрушил на них свод пещеры. После тог, как Дуку сбежал из пещеры, джедаи выбрались из-под завала, но вскоре на них напал гандарк, отбившись от которого, Кеноби и Скайуокер чуть было не отравились ядовитым газом. Но в этот момент им на помощь пришла Тано, в сопровождении солдат-клонов, которая высвободила их из пещеры и помогла окончательно решить проблему с гандарком. Позже с Верховным Канцлером Палпатином и его представителями связался Хондо Онака, который объявил цену за пойманного им графа Дуку. Скайуокер и Кеноби были отправлены к банде пиратов чтобы подтвердить личность Дуку. На борту «Сумерек» они прибыли на Флоррум, где их встретили вооружённые пираты и сопроводили к Онаке, который отвёл их к своему пленнику. Когда джедаи начали подшучивать над пленным Дуку, лорд ситхов предостерёг их не недооценивать викуэев. После встречи с заложником, Скайуокер и Кеноби были приглашены на банкет пиратов, по окончании которого они в беспамятстве оказались закованы в кандалы в одной камере с Дуку. После нескольких неудачных попыток побега, джедаев и ситха освободили солдаты-клоны и представитель Бинкс, которые прибыли на планету с выкупом за Дуку, однако их миссия стоила жизни сенатору Харрусу, а ситху в конечном итоге удалось сбежать. Квелл и Маридун Во время сражения над Квеллом флот Скайуокера был отправлен в качестве подкрепления рыцарю-джедаю Эйле Секуре и коммандеру Блаю. Прибыв на поле боя, Скайуокер, Тано и Рекс решили оказать помощь в эвакуации крейсера Секуры, оказавшегося под плотным огнём сепаратистов. Проникнув на борт разрушителя, троица встретилась с Секурой, но, оказавшись в окружении противника, они были вынуждены в спешке искать способ покинуть корабль. Прорываясь к ангару, куда пристыковался спасательный фрегат, Скайуокер прикрыл собой остальных, получив при этом тяжёлые ранения и потерял сознание. Тано и Секура затащили раненого джедая на борт фрегата, где его тут же помести в медицинский отсек. Когда они уже были готовы пристыковаться к «Решительному», на фрегат напали дроиды-стервятники, которые повредили корабль, из-за чего запустился гипердвигатель и корабль совершил прыжок в глубокий космос. Выйдя из гиперпространства, экипажу удалось успешно отвести фрегат от встречной звезды, после чего судно жёстко приземлилось на планете Маридун. Оказавшись на поверхности, Тано и Секура оставили не пришедшего в сознание Скайуокера под присмотром Рекса, а сами, в сопровождении Блая и других солдат-клонов, отправились на поиски помощи. Во время их отсутствия Рекс несколько раз отбивал раненого джедая от нападений хищных мастифф-фалонов, пока Тано и Блай не вернулись в сопровождении целителя-лурмена по имени Уаг Ту. Вскоре после того, как Скайуокера перенесли в Деревню лурменов и оказали помощь, на планету высадились войска сепаратистов. Вождь лурменов, Ти Уат Каа, обвинил джедаев в том, что они принесли войну на их мирную планету и приказал им немедленно покинуть деревню. Повинуясь воле вождя, джедаи и клоны отставили поселение, но вскоре вернулись, после того как узнали причину прибытия сепаратистов — испытание нового оружия массового поражения, дефолиатора, на лурменах. Перед возвращением республиканцы выкрали с аванпоста сепаратистов генераторы щита, с помощью которых организовали оборону деревни от уничтожения новым оружием. Встав на защиту поселения, джедаи и клоны отбивали волны наступавших дроидов. Однако, будучи в меньшинстве, им не удалось остановить противника и боевые дроиды проникли под щит и уничтожили генераторы. После того, как щиты были сняты, сепаратисты перезарядили дефолиатор и были готовы повторно открыть огонь, но Скайуокер прорвался к позициям противника и уничтожил смертоносное оружие, после чего взял в плен генерала сепаратистов Лока Дурда. Восстановив мир, джедаи покинули планету на нескольких крейсерах, отправленных за ними Юлареном. Орто-Плутония После потери связи с аванпостом Республики на Орто-Плутонии, Скайуокер, в сопровождении сенатора от Панторы Райо Чучи и председателя Чи Чо, вместе с дроидами C-3PO и R2-D2 и Кеноби, был отправлен с целью расследования случившегося при поддержке отряда низкотемпературных клонов, которыми командовал капитан Рекс. Расследуя таинственную смерть всех солдат-клонов на аванпосте, два джедая пришли к выводу, что клоны были убиты, но не боевыми дроидами. Затем, проникнув на находившуюся невдалеке базу сепаратистов, Скайуокер и Кеноби обнаружили, что она также подверглась нападению. Дальнейшее расследование привело джедаев в каньон, расположенный неподалёку от обеих баз, где они нашли деревню, населённую талзами. Выступив в качестве посредника, Кеноби организовал встречу между талзами и представителями Панторы, на которой, при помощи C-3PO, вождь аборигенов сообщил, что нападения были лишь попыткой защитить собственный дом. Однако председатель Чи Чо, не желавший делить власть над луной с талзами, объявил войну, несмотря на усилия джедаев разрешить всё мирным путём. Когда началось сражение между солдатам-клонами и талзами, сенатор Чучи связалась с Панторанской Ассамблеей, которая наделила её полномочиями вести переговоры, и отстранила председателя Чо от должности. Когда Чо был убит, а Чучи объявила о признании суверенитета талзов, непродолжительной войне пришёл конец и джедаи покинули заснеженную луну. Вирус «Синий призрак» По просьбе Амидалы, прислать Скайуокера и Кеноби, которые должны были помочь с поисками признаков предположительного присутствия сепаратистов на Набу, Скайуокер, Кеноби и Тано прибыли на планету, но тут же узнали, что Амидала и Бинкс пропали, при исследовании восточных болот. Отправив падавана в сопровождении Пеппи Боу на их поиски, два джедая были проинформированы капитаном Грегаром Тайфо о том, что перед тем, как связь с Амидалой прервалась, она сообщила о местонахождении тайной лаборатории и показал им голозапись из памяти одного из захваченных боевых дроидов, в которой доктор Нуво Винди рассказывал о своих намерениях вернуть опасный вирус «Синий призрак» в галактику. Начав атаку на лабораторию, Тано организовала нападение с южного входа в структуру, что было отвлекающим манёвром, позволившим Кеноби и Скайуокеру незамеченными проникнуть в лабораторию. Попав внутрь, Скайуокер столкнулся с Винди, который пытал Амидалу и Бинкса, после чего сумел сбежать от джедая, пока тот спасал заложников. Освободив сенатора, Скайуокер бросился в погоню за учёным, схватив его на поверхности, при содействии Пеппи Боу и Кеноби. Приготовившись доставить Винди в Тид для суда, джедаи и учёный услышали сигнал тревоги, доносившийся из-под земли. Скайуокер тут же связался с Тано, от которой узнал, что дроид-слуга Винди активировал одну из вирусных бомб, освободил вирус и теперь Асока, вместе с клонами, заперты в лаборатории, как и Амидала. Прибыв в Тид, джедаи узнали от капитана Тайфо, что он, возможно, нашёл противоядие от вируса — корень риксы — но его можно найти только на планете Иего. Несмотря на предупреждение Тайфо о том, что проникновение вглубь космоса сепаратистов — чистое самоубийство, Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились за противоядием на «Сумерках». По прибытию на Иего, Скайуокер и Кеноби были встречены группой безобидных боевых дроидов B1, перепрограммированных местным мальчиком, Джейбом Худом, под свои нужды. Парень рассказал джедаям, что планету защищает божество, известное как "Дрол", которое не позволяло любому, прибывшим на планету, покинуть её. Также Худ рассказал Скайуокеру и Кеноби где они смогут найти корень риксы. После того, как мальчишка привёл их к ущелью, на дне которого произрастала рикса, джедаи спустились вниз, добыли корень, попутно отбившись от хищного растения, и вернулись к Худу. Попрощавшись с парнем, Скайуокер и Кеноби попробовали покинуть планету, но были вынуждены вернутся, столкнувшись с распростёртой вокруг планеты лазерной сетью, оставленной сепаратистами. Во время второй попытки они использовали перепрограммированных Худом дроидов-стервятников в качестве приманки для лазера, в то время как сами вычислили местонахождение генератора лазера и уничтожили его. Освободив жителей Иего, Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились на Набу, и прибыли как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти своих заразившихся вирусом друзей. Рилот Похищение голокрона Фелуция Зверь Зилло Кейто-Неймодия Джеонозис Ванкор Балит Камино Кризис в Сенате Датомирская угроза Мортис Цитадель Исчезновение падавана Мон Кала Набу Умбара Зайгеррия Похищение Палпатина Ондерон Суд над Асокой Тано Заговор на Камино Возвращение Кловиса Секрет Сайфо-Диаса Путешествие Йоды Утапау Анаксис Вос и Вентресс Мандалор Корусант Возникновение и правление Галактической Империи Приказ 66 мини|248x248px Дарт Сидиус поручает Дарту Вейдеру исполнить приказ 66, тем самым объявив джедаев вне закона. Прибыв в храм джедаев Дарт Вейдер убивает юнлингов, после чего вместе с 501-м легионом устроил резню в Храме джедаев, закончив резню, Вейдер вернулся к Палпатину для новых поручений от своего учителя. Дуэль на Мустафаре Помимо уничтожения джедаев, Сидиус поручает своему новому ученику расправиться с руководством сепаратистов, в частности, с вице-королем Ганреем и его сообщниками. Указав Вейдеру место назначения - лавовую луну Мустафар - ситх отдает приказ не щадить никого. В то время, как Вейдер был в пути, Сидиус отправляет голографическое послание Ганрею, в котором сообщает о скором прибытии посла в лице лорда Вейдера. По прибытии на Мустафар, Вейдер оставляет R2 у своего корабля и отправляется в Центр Управления сепаратистов. Те принимают его с должным уважением, в ответ на что ситх Силой отрезает пути отступления и устраивает резню. Перерождение thumb|270px|Сидиус использует Молнии Силы на ученике Вскоре после возвращения на Корусант пришедший в себя Дарт Вейдер, поняв, что его жена Падме Амидала умерла, атаковал Силой своего нового мастера Дарта Сидиуса, обманувшего Скайуокера. Сидиус предложил своему ученику сделать выбор — использовать боль, причинённую смертью Падме, себе во благо, или умереть. Вейдер отказался умирать, в ответ на что Сдиус атаковал его разрядами Молний Силы.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 1: Избранный, часть 1'' Узнав, что Скайуокер потерял свой световой меч в дуэли с Оби-Ваном, Сидиус приказал ему достать новый. Он показал своему ученику, что на ступенях Храма происходила церемония сожжения джедайских мечей; Мас Амедда лично швырнул в огонь шото Йоды. Сидиус объяснил, что ситхи не должны принимать мечи в дар, а должны завоёвывать их в бою с джедаями. Красный цвет же клинок принимал после того, как напитывался Тёмной стороной Силы своего владельца. thumb|left|270px|Вейдер расправляется с похитителями Вместе с Вейдером Сидиус прибыл на планету Среднего кольца, где должен был находиться новый корабль Вейдера. Высадив ученика, Император направился обратно на Корусант, а Вейдер отправился на поиски украденного корабля. Использовав возможности своей новой брони, Вейдер вычислил, что корабль забрали обитатели какого-то аванпоста. Ворвавшись туда, он, используя телекинез, убил похитителей, отбив себе, таким образом, корабль. thumb|270px|Вейдер против клонов На новом корабле Вейдер отправился на станцию «Яркий дом», которая принадлежала Ордену до падения. Выйдя из гиперпространства около станции, Вейдер проигнорировал предупреждение патрулировавших пространство вокруг станции пилотов-клонов и атаковал их, используя эмпатию для прицеливания. Приземлившись на посадочную площадку станции, Вейдер попал в засаду солдат-клонов, которые проводили зачистку «Яркого дома» от артефактов Ордена. Вейдеру удалось заставить клонов отступить и начать поиск в базе данных станции, являвшейся резервной копией базы с Храма на Корусанте сведения о джедаях, принимавших бараш в последние несколько десятков лет и потому переживших падение Ордена. Подходящей целью оказался мастер-джедай Кайрак Инфайл'а, ставший отшельником задолго до обнаружения самого Энакина на Татуине.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 2: Избранный, часть 2 Восстание на Рилоте Кампания Теллера В 14 ДБЯ вскоре после нападения на базу «Страж» Дарт Вейдер взял на личный контроль преступность на 1331 уровне Корусанта. Когда в зал, где Вейдер доносил до наиболее влиятельных преступников уровня необходимость соблюдать законы Империи, вошли губернатор Таркин и великий визирь Мас Амедда, Вейдер спешно закончил свою лекцию и публично казнил префекта уровня, краснокожего тви’лека Фоку Сута, злоупотребившего властью и предложившего услуги Готре дроидов. Вскоре после аудиенции Таркина у Императора Вейдер лично встретился с ним и получил от Дарта Сидиуса задание вместе с Таркином направиться на Меркану, опустошённую войной планету сепаратистов, где агенты Имперского бюро безопасности обнаружили тайник с оборудованием КНС. thumb|left|300px|На Меркане Прибыв на Меркану на «Гиблом шипе», личном корвете Таркина, Вейдер и штурмовики его свиты во главе с Крестом и Таркин сразу направились к месту обнаружения тайника, в старый медицинский центр Корпоративного альянса. Войдя в здание, Вейдер обнаружил с помощью Силы, что тайник был ловушкой, созданной для отвлечения внимания. Отправив штурмовиков на корабль, Вейдер и Таркин отправились к имперскому послу, чтобы выяснить имя агента, передавшего данные на Корусант. Та лишь посетовала, что мофф Терборн не выделяет ей больше сил. Неожиданно с Таркиным связался Крест, сообщивший, что они вошли в здание медицинского центра. Выяснилось, что солдаты получили приказ от Таркина оставить корабль, хотя Таркин такого приказа не давал. Вновь прибыв на посадочную площадку, Крест и его товарищи обнаружили, что корабль исчез, а трупы его пилота и связистки лежат на месте, где он стоял. Вейдер и Таркин отправились к местному криминальному лорду-суги Фаазе, у которого силой отобрали его корабль, «Пожиратель парсеков», угрожая расправой над захваченными Крестом в заложники его жёнами и детьми. Получив корабль, Вейдер устроил резню, убив Фаазу и его подручных. На «Пожирателе парсеков» Вейдер, Таркин и их свита из штурмовиков отправились в погоню за «Гиблым шипом», ещё не покинувшим систему Меркана. После того, как корвет совершил гиперпрыжок в систему Фиал, Вейдер последовал за ним, ощущая дистанционно свою медитационную камеру. Когда захватившие корабль мятежники проследовали к Галидраану, Вейдер попытался атаковать невидимый корвет, зайдя ему в тыл, однако ему это не удалось, и «Пожиратель парсеков», лишившийся энергии из-за перегрузки щитов, остался безжизненно висеть в космосе. После того, как мятежники покинули систему Галидраан, Дарт Вейдер и мофф Таркин перебрались на Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» «Освободитель», который был приписан к станции Галидраана, понёсшей серьёзные повреждения после атаки мятежников. Через Силу Вейдер попросил Палпатина прислать ему свой истребитель, который вскоре прибыл на корабле «Голиаф» с Орд-Мантелла. Перебравшись на «Голиаф», Вейдер и присоединившийся вскоре к нему Таркин совершили прыжок к Финдару в Мандалорский сектор, где по расчётам Таркина должны были заправиться топливом повстанцы. Расчёт оказался верен, и Вейдер с моффом возглавили Жёлтую эскадрилью, направившуюся к «Шипу». В ходе боя все пилоты, кроме Таркина и самого Вейдера, погибли, а корвету удалось уйти в гиперпространство. Через некоторое время имперцы переместились в систему Оброа-скай, куда по показаниям подкинутого на Финдаре следящего маячка двигались повстанцы. Таркин привлёк к погоне три корабля заграждения: фрегат СС-7700, крейсер СС-2200 и «Обездвиживающий-418» и руководил операцией с мостика «Исполнительницы», в то время как Вейдер находился на абордажной канонерке в предполагаемом районе выхода судна. Недоработанность проекторов заграждающего поля крейсера «Обездвиживающий-418» привела к тому, что случилась трагедия — выдернутый из гиперпространства лайнер «Звёздное раздолье» врезался в крейсер СС-7700. Вейдер и штурмовики же задержали вышедший наиболее точно по времени к предполагаемому выходу «Шипа» грузовой корабль «Скрытный». Вейдер Силой пытал капитана корабля, но ничего не смог от него добиться, кроме имени посредника с Лантиллеса, Ноттса. По имени Ноттса Таркину удалось вычислить всех мятежников, лидером которых оказался Берч Теллер, экс-капитан Республиканской и Имперской разведок. Кроме того, Таркину удалось связать факт информированности Теллера и его мятежников о действиях Империи и вычислить его информатора среди генералитета. Информатором мятежников оказался вице-адмирал Додд Рансит, глава Разведывательного управления флота. После сокрушительной победы Таркина над мятежниками в Заливе Татуина Император присвоил тому титул гранд-моффа и ввёл в негласный триумвират правителей Империи наравне с собой и Вейдером. Лотал Дарт Вейдер по голографической связи связался с Гранд-инквизитором, чтобы отправить на выполнение ответственной миссии. Вейдер сообщил ему, что Император предвидел новую угрозу, проистекающую от «детей Силы». Тот должен был выследить их и завербовать на службу Империи, либо попросту устранить. Инквизитор пообещал Вейдеру, что эта миссия будет выполнена успешно. После смерти инквизитора на Мустафаре было обнаружено, что несколько повстанческих ячеек объединились, когда они спасали повстанцев Лотала от Императорского флота. Как только о произошедшем на Мустафаре стало известно, на нескольких планетах, в том числе на Лотале начались бунты и беспорядки. Император был обеспокоен ростом активности повстанцев и отправил Вейдера вместе с Таркином на Лотал, чтобы подавить зарождающееся восстание. 230px|мини|left|Кэнан Джаррус и Эзра Бриджер бьются лицом к лицу с Дартом Вейдером на Лотале В попытке выявить источник повстанческой угрозы, Вейдер организовал сложную ловушку, с помощью которой намеревался раскрыть местонахождение основной базы операций повстанцев Лотала. После прибытия на Лотал Вейдер встретился с агентом Каллусом и министром Макет Туа, чтобы обсудить свои планы борьбы с повстанцами Лотала. Вейдер велел Каллусу сопровождать Туа к её шаттлу, где она была намеренно убита, а дроид агента записал взрыв шаттла. Сразу же после этого инцидента, Вейдер обвинил в её смерти повстанцев, чтобы дискредитировать их. Вейдер приказал Каллусу блокировать космодром планеты и публично объявить о том, что любое судно, которое попытается достичь орбиты будет уничтожено. Вейдер знал, что блокада, в сочетании с недоверием населения к повстанцам, с большой долей вероятности вынудит последних украсть корабль, чтобы покинуть планету. Как приманку он оставил шаттл, оборудованный гипердрайвом, находящийся в местном Имперском гарнизоне. Когда повстанцы попытались украсть его, Вейдер предстал перед ними с небольшой группой штурмовиков. В то время как его солдаты занялись повстанцами не-джедаями, Вейдер сразился с их лидером, Кэнаном Джаррусом, и его учеником Эзрой Бриджером. Поскольку побег повстанцев входил в его намерения, Вейдер просто забавлялся с двумя джедаями, а их соратники в это время пытались запустить шаттл. Он вступил с ними в короткий бой на световых мечах, с лёгкостью отражая немного неуклюжие атаки Кэнана. Затем Вейдер поймал его запястье, когда тот попытался нанести удар, и отбросил джедая в штабель ящиков, предназначавшихся для снабжения, тем самым оглушив его. Затем он использовал Силу, чтобы заставить Эзру практически перерезать себе горло своим световым мечом, однако Кэнан вовремя пришёл в себя, чтобы отвлечь Вейдера. В это время другие повстанцы обменивались бластерным огнём со штурмовиками. Вскоре после этого противостояние подошло к концу, когда двое повстанцев подорвали термодетонаторами шагоходы на посадочной площадке, смешав ряды штурмовиков. Когда Вейдер отвлёкся на взрыв, Эзра и Кэнан объединили свои усилия и с помощью телекинеза оттолкнув его на путь падения боевых машин. Считая его мёртвым, двое повстанцев были просто изумлены, увидев Вейдера полностью невредимым; он использовал Силу, чтобы поднять оба шагохода и отбросить их. Признавая, что им не справиться с тёмным владыкой, Кэнан приказал Эзре бежать с ним к украденному шаттлу. В надежде остановить Вейдера, Сабин Врен дважды выстрелила в него из бластера, однако он отразил лучи лазера в плечо и шлем девушки, при этом не делая попытки ни попасть на борт шаттла, ни остановить его. Шаттлу удалось взлететь, а Вейдер молча наблюдал за этим с посадочной площадки. Один из штурмовиков заверил Вейдера, что они немедленно перехватят украденный шаттл, но Вейдер ответил ему, что в этом нет необходимости. Позже Вейдер приказал Каллусу уничтожить Таркинтаун для того, чтобы выманить повстанцев или, деморализовать их.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала Вскоре после этого повстанцы использовали украденный транспорт чтобы покинуть планету и встретиться с флотом повстанцев. Однако Вейдер выследил их и в считанные минуты после того, как повстанцы высадились из шаттла, на своём истребителе ТIE Усовершенствованный x1 вышел из гиперпространства, атаковав флот повстанцев. Те выпустили против агрессора перехватчики RZ-1 «A-wing» эскадрильи «Феникс», но Вейдер, будучи лучшим пилотом, в считанные минуты нанёс им существенный урон. Преодолев заслон истребителей, Вейдер напал на командный корабль повстанцев «Дом Феникса», выведя его из строя в короткие сроки. Повстанцы Лотала быстро поднялись на борт своего корабля, «Призрака», и вступили в схватку с Тёмным владыкой. Однако ни «Призрак», ни остатки эскадрильи «Феникс» не смогли нанести урон кораблю Вейдера, и он продолжал обстреливать покалеченный «Дом Феникса», ненадолго отвлекаясь на атаки повстанческих истребителей. Когда двигатели и щиты командного корабля были выведены из строя, началась эвакуация. Но Вейдер уже был готов для последней атаки на «Дом Феникса», и вскоре стало ясно, что экипаж не успеет уйти до того, как корабль будет разрушен. На борту «Призрака», бывший ученик Вейдера, Асока Тано, решила объединить свои силы с Кэнаном и прощупать разум пилота TIE-истребителя с помощью Силы. В ходе описанной процедуры Вейдер и Асока внезапно осознали присутствие друг друга, Асока от телепатического удара на время потеряла сознание. Узнав о присутствии Асоки на борту корабля повстанцев, Вейдер передумал уничтожать «Дом Феникса» и начал преследование лёгкого грузового корабля VCX-100. Это позволило экипажу «Дома Феникса» эвакуироваться и покинуть систему с растрёпанными остатками флота повстанцев. Между тем, адмирал Кассиус Константин вошёл в систему с тремя звёздными разрушителями и ожидал команды Вейдера. Последний приказал Константину задержать «Призрак», но не стрелять в него, так как хотел захватить повстанцев на его борту живыми. Вейдер продолжал преследовать «Призрак» до сближения с разрушителями, но те применили обманный манёвр, сумев совершить гиперпрыжок непосредственно перед активацией притягивающего луча. В итоге вместо повстанцев луч захватил истребитель Вейдера. После завершения схватки Вейдер посадил свой истребитель на палубу разрушителя Константина и связался с Императором. Он сообщил Сидиусу, что разбил повстанцев, но учитель-ситх почувствовал беспокойство в голосе своего ученика. Вейдер открыл Сидиусу свои подозрения, что Тано до сих пор жива и находится в рядах повстанцев. Удовлетворённый этой новостью, Сидиус объявил, что Тано может привести их к другим джедаям, которые могли выжить после приказа 66. Вейдер сразу предположил, что Кеноби может оказаться среди них. Император согласился, что это возможно, если тот ещё жив. Сидиус призвал Вейдера быть терпеливым, и приказал ему послать ещё одного инквизитора охотиться за повстанцами. По приказу своего хозяина, Вейдер отправил на эту миссию Пятого брата. После нескольких неудачных попыток захватить джедаев-повстанцев, Пятый брат и Седьмая сестра проследили Джарруса, Бриджера и Тано до подземного Храма джедаев на Лотале. Хотя повстанцам удалось бежать, инквизиторы проинформировали Вейдера об их обнаружении. Вейдер лично явился осмотреть священное место, сообщив инквизиторам, что Император будет очень рад их открытию. Инквизиторы предупредили Вейдера, что джедаи становятся всё сильнее, однако тот ответил, что это только погубит их. Дуэль на Малакоре left|мини|250px|Схватка Вейдера со своей бывшей ученицей Асокой Тано После этого Вейдер отправил Пятого брата, Седьмую сестру, а также Восьмого брата, чтобы выследить Дарта Мола, который оказался в затруднительной ситуации на Малакоре и в течении многих лет изучал храм Ситхов. Сам он прибыл после того, как Бриджер активировал супероружие с помощью голокрона ситхов, а инквизиторы были убиты. С крыши своего TIE-истребителя он совершил прыжок и приземлился перед Бриджером. После короткой словесной перепалки Вейдер быстро обезоружил молодого джедая, уничтожив его меч и был готов убить мальчика, но ему помешала Тано. Вейдер предложил своей бывшей ученице помилование, заявив, что император окажет ей милость, если она откроет местонахождение выживших джедаев. Асока заверила Вейдера, что она больше не является джедаем, а он со своими инквизиторами перебил всех, кроме присутствующих. Оставаясь при своём мнении, Вейдер заметил, что Бриджер, возможно, будет более откровенен, чем вызвал у Асоки приступ отвращения. Она сказала, что несмотря на мысль, что Вейдер является Энакином, этого не может быть из-за жестокости Вейдера. Вейдер пояснил, что Энакин Скайуокер был слаб, и он уничтожил его. Тано ответила, что если это так, она будет мстить за своего учителя. Вейдер напомнил ей, что месть — это не путь джедая, на что Тано повторила, что больше не является джедаем, и вступила в дуэль с собеседником. Хотя Тано была в состоянии постоять за себя против Вейдера, она была вынуждена отступать через храм, и после короткой, но интенсивной схватки, Вейдер использовал Силу, чтобы столкнуть противницу с уступа. Полагая, что бывшая ученица нейтрализована, Вейдер отправился за голокроном. thumb|240px|Лицо Вейдера под наполовину разрушенной маской Вейдер сумел догнать Джарруса и Бриджера, прежде чем они смогли взойти на борт их корабля, и использовал Силу, чтобы начать притягивать голокрон и обоих джедаев к себе. Но прежде чем он успел захватить голокрон, Тано, которая оправилась от своего поражения минутой ранее, атаковала Вейдера и сумела срезать верхнюю правую часть его маски с помощью своего меча и шото. В связи с тем, что маска была повреждена, голосовой модулятор Вейдера начал давать сбои, и, когда он снова заговорил, назвав имя Тано, вместе с механическим баритоном стал слышен и его настоящий голос. По голосу и оголённой части лица Тано опознала бывшего учителя, в личности которого уже сомневаться не приходилось. Когда храм стал рушиться, Тано сказала, что не бросит Энакина, как это случилось в период ранее описанных событий в Сенате, когда ей пришлось отлучиться для осады Мандалора, и в итоге Асока не смогла уберечь учителя от падения на Тёмную сторону. Вейдер застыл на несколько мгновений и молча смотрел на нее. Впрочем, он быстро восстановил самообладание и ответил, что если она решила остаться, то умрет. Двое снова вступили в бой, а Джаррус и Бриджер оставили зал, в котором сражались Вейдер и Тано, до того как дверь опустилась. Как только они это сделали, массированный выброс энергии разрушил храм. Хотя судьба Тано остаётся неизвестной, Вейдер сумел спастись и покинуть храм. Галактическая гражданская война Украденные планы Ещё до начала Войн клонов ситхи и Конфедерация независимых систем начали разработкой супероружия, которое позже было названо «Звездой Смерти». Это оружие представляло собой мобильную космическую боевую станцию, способную уничтожать планеты и было похоже на мощное супероружие, созданное во время древних войн между ситхами и Орденом джедаев. . Строительство оружия, основанного на чертежах сепаратистов, закончилось при режиме Галактической Империи, сменившем Галактическую Республику после Войн клонов,Таркин и было завершено спустя годы после провозглашения Империи. Станция была введена в эксплуатацию в период Галактической гражданской войны между Империей и Альянсом за восстановление Республики, около 0 ДБЯ. Однако работавший над проектом учёный Гален Эрсо, поняв, что создаёт оружие, противное всем законам и обычаям войны, передал новообразованному Альянсу вместе с пилотом-дезертиром голосообщение об этом. Пилот добрался до планеты Джеда и передал сообщение командиру находившейся там повстанческой группы Со Геррере, однако тот, опасаясь чужаков, распорядился посадить его в камеру.Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории Лидер Альянса Мон Мотма, знавшая о недоверии Герреры к незнакомцам, отправила на переговоры с ним Джин Эрсо — дочь Галена, служившую под началом Герреры в течение ряда лет. Она встретилась с Геррерой и прослушала сообщение. В нём, в частности, говорилось, что «Звезда Смерти» запроектирована вредительски: широкая теплоотводящая труба вела прямо в реактор станции, и попавшая в неё протонная торпеда неминуемо вызовет его взрыв. В этот момент «Звезда Смерти» произвела пробный выстрел по планете. Энергия выстрела составляла всего одну тысячную от полной, но, тем не менее, город Джеда-сити был разрушен полностью. Со Геррера погиб под обломками, однако Джин удалось бежать. мини|left|250px|Вейдер душит Кренника Узнав об уничтожении Джеда-Сити, Вейдер, находившийся в то время в своей резиденции на Мустафаре, вызвал к себе руководителя проекта Орсона Кренника. Тёмный владыка ситхов потребовал объяснений: как могло произойти уничтожение целого города на Джеде и нападение Повстанцев на важный имперский объект. Орсон обвинил во всём Таркина, но Вейдер был непреклонен. Разрушение Джеда-Сити, сказал он, будет объяснено техногенной катастрофой на приисках. Однако для доклада Императору он потребовал выяснить, не заложил ли Гален Эрсо в свой проект потенциальную уязвимость. Кренник рассудил, что он всё еще остаётся при своей должности, и переспросил ситха об этом. Вейдер проигнорировал вопрос, но Кренник не сдавался и сделал более смелое заявление, попросив ходатайствовать о себе перед Императором. Закончить эту фразу диктатор наместнику не дал, сдавив его горло при помощи Силы. Затем, впрочем, мучитель смягчился и отпустил свою жертву, насмешливо резюмировав, что душит Орсона не он, а собственные амбиции. Джин Эрсо между тем во главе отряда повстанцев высадилась на Скарифе, где в Имперском оборонном комплексе хранились планы «Звезды Смерти». Узнав о нападении на стратегически важный объект, Вейдер поспешил туда на звёздном разрушителе Опустошитель, но прибыл слишком поздно: чертежи уже были переданы на повстанческий крейсер «Глубина», которым командовал адмирал Раддус. Прибывший на орбиту планеты флот под началом Вейдера провёл блестящую молниеносную атаку, в считанные минуты уничтожив остатки повстанческой эскадры, которые имеющиеся корабли с трудом сдерживали не менее часа. Лишив точечными ударами «Глубину» мобильности, Вейдер распорядился выслать абордажную команду на захват судна и лично возглавил её, но кассета с данными в последний момент была передана на корвет «Тантив IV» в руки Леи Органы, сенатора Империи и одного из лидеров Альянса повстанцев. мини|left|Лея Органа захвачена в плен ВейдеромВейдеру удалось нагнать «Тантив IV» в системе Татуина и атаковать его. Понимая, что корвет против звёздного разрушителя долго не продержится, Лея переписала чертежи в память дроида R2-D2 и, вместе с другим дроидом, C-3PO, отправила его на планету в спасательной капсуле. Там они в конечном итоге попали в руки Люка Скайуокера и мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Прочитав голосообщение Леи, они покинул Татуин и отправились на Альдераан на корабле «Тысячелетний сокол» вместе с Ханом Соло и Чубаккой, намереваясь передать дроидов Бейлу Органе — приёмному отцу Леи. Вейдер послал на Татуин команду штурмовиков и подверг Лею пыткам, однако ему не удалось ни вернуть чертежи, ни заставить Лею говорить. Дуэль на «Звезде Смерти» Узнав о побеге принцессы с группой повстанцев,Вейдер вместе с командованием «Звезды Смерти» и штурмовиками направились в ангар куда бежали Лея, Хан и Люк, чтобы пресечь попытку побега со станции. Вскоре Вейдеру доложили, что кто-то выключил луч захвата. Вейдер направился к панели управления луча и там застал своего бывшего учителя Оби-вана Кеноби. Дарт Вейдер дал волю эмоциям и яростно атаковал постаревшего наставника, надеясь воспользоваться нынешним преимуществом и взять реванш. После долгого поединка, в котором никто не смог одержать верх, опальный генерал принял решение добровольно уйти из жизни и слиться с Силой. Форма III, которой Кеноби не изменил за прошедшие годы, была практически непробиваема в обороне, но мастер пошёл на хитрость, делая вид, что допустил ошибку. Так и не перенявший хладнокровие учителя ученик не заметил подвода и без раздумий нанёс удар, но меч рассёк лишь воздух и обветшалый джедайский плащ, упавший на землю, тогда как носивший попросту растворился в пространстве. Но не один Оби-Ван умел блефовать. Убитый горем Люк, на глазах которого погиб его первый учитель, вместе с товарищами сбежали со станции; на деле владыка сам распорядился дать им уйти, чтобы отследить до повстанческой базы. Битва при Явине Саймун-1 Отголоски Явина Переговоры на Татуине Под командованием Тагге Армия дроидов Воины Кайло Отцовство Антан-Прайм Шу-Торун Врогас-Вас Война на Шу-Торуне Охота за Кайло Хот Облачный город Искупление В 4 ПБЯ, Дарт Вейдер вместе с Императором прибыл на вторую Звезду Смерти, чтобы проследить, как идёт завершение строительства проекта у адмирала Тиаана Джерджеррода. После разговора с адмиралом Вейдер и Император отправились в тронный зал, где Вейдер сказал своему повелителю, что чувствует Люка на спутнике Эндора и должен отправиться на планету, чтобы обратить сына на Тёмную сторону Силы. Прибыв на спутник, Вейдер встретил офицера, который доложил ему о том,что Люк сдался в плен и хочет поговорить со своим отцом. Скоро к нему привели Люка, во время долгого разговора Люк пытался вернуть отца на Светлую сторону, говоря что в нём ещё есть добро и в нём ещё живёт Энакин Скайуокер, но Вейдер не поддался и вместе с сыном отправился на Звезду Смерти, где их с нетерпением ждал Император. мини|220x220px|Последнее противостояние между отцом и сыном Прибыв в тронный зал Императора, Вейдер вместе с Палпатином пытались переманить Люка на Тёмную сторону, но тот отказался, затем в порыве гнева схватил свой световой меч и напал на Дарта Вейдера. Последний сражался стойко и даже смог обвалить мостик под Люком, но после второй атаки с серией мощных ударов второй отрубил первому руку, а световой меч ситха упал в пропасть. Император приказал Люку убить отца и занять его место в качестве своего помощника, но тот отказался, после чего Император начал истязать Люка Молниями Силы. Не выдержав зрелища, в котором мучился его сын, Энакин Скайуокер схватил Императора уцелевшим протезом и сбросил в шахту реактора, получив при этом непоправимые повреждения своего тела и бронекостюма. Энакин Скайуокер вернулся на Светлую сторону Силы, положив конец тысячелетнему Ордену лордов ситхов и вместе с Люком добрался до ангара станции. Силы Энакина полностью иссякли, он попросил сына остановится и снять с него шлем, чтобы взглянуть на сына собственными глазами. Энакин сказал Люку, что он был прав насчёт него и попросил рассказать об этом Лее. Люк пытался убедить отца идти дальше, но тот отказался, после чего скончался. Люк увёз тело отца на Эндор, чтобы там кремировать его доспехи. Сам Энакин слился с Силой и исчез в своей броне. После смерти После траурной церемонии на Эндоре Люку явились призраки Силы Энакина Скайуокера и Бена Кеноби и Йоды. Доподлинно неизвестно, о чём общался последний джедай с духами, но впоследствии он основал собственный храм, где приступил к обучению нового поколения джедаев. Уцелевший в костре шлем стал одной из достопримечательностей святыни. Наследие мини|220x220px|Кайло Рен медитирует над шлемом Дарта Вейдера, своего великого предка У сестры Люка и дочери Энакина Леи родился сын Бен, ставший внуком по материнской линии. Он обучался в храме с другими падаванами, но, попав под влияние могущественного адепта Тёмной стороны Сноука, поднял восстание, перебил остальных учеников и сжёг храм, выкрав оттуда ряд ценных реликвий, в числе которых был и шлем деда. Он отрёкся от имени, полученного при рождении и взял новое - Кайло Рен, став впоследствии магистром Рыцарей Рен - организации, сотрудничавшей с наследником Империи, Первым орденом. Спустя 30 лет после битвы при Эндоре, Кайло Рен сделал Вейдера своим примером для подражания, больше всего боясь не достичь того величия, которого достиг дед. Кайло Рен хотел закончить его дело уничтожения джедаев и стать достойным преемником Вейдера, но Кайло не знал, что Вейдер в последний день своей жизни вернулся на Светлую сторону Силы. За кулисами Энакин Скайуокер, под своим ситским именем Дарт Вейдер, впервые появился в первом фильме оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных Войн» «''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». За историю франшизы он успел стать культовым персонажем и признанным лидером по популярности, по сути, лицом вселенной. Мода на внешность, стиль, манеры поведения, цитаты и пр. быстро разошлась по миру и породила множество разнообразных клише, переросшее сам фильм и связанную продукцию. Создание персонажа В Оригинальной трилогии Вейдер был сыгран Дэвидом Проузом и озвучен Джеймсом Эрлом Джонсом с использованием спецэффектов. Ставшие визитной карточкой побочные шумы от дыхания в скафандре имитировались при помощи водолазной маски с прикреплённым к ней микрофоном.Аудиокомментарий к фильму ''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда В трилогии приквелов взрослого Энакина Скайуокера полностью сыграл Хайден Кристенсен, а Эни в детстве - Джек Ллойд, которого в официальной локализации озвучил Игорь Семёнов. В сериалах Звёздные войны: Войны клонов и Звёздные войны: Повстанцы Энакина Скайуокера в оригинале озвучивал актёр Мэтт Лантер, в русском дубляже - Андрей Зайцев. Этот же актёр озвучил взрослого Энакина в русском дубляже второго и третьего эпизодов. У оригинальной трилогии было несколько переизданий, для каждого менялся актёрский состав русской озвучки. Так, в версии 1990 года Вейдера озвучивал Дмитрий Матвеев, в HD-переиздании 2006-2007 гг - Дальвин Щербаков, в ретконе 2010 года персонажа озвучивает Владимир Антоник. Для игры Star Wars: Empire at War и её дополнения Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption легендарную версию персонажа озвучивал актёр Скотт Лоуренс. В официальных локализациях Вейдер говорит голосом Олега Белова. В играх Star Wars: The Force Unleashed и Звёздные войны: Вторжение Дарта Вейдера озвучивал Мэтью Слоун. Официальные локализации дилогии The Force Unleashed не имеют озвучки, наиболее известен любительский голосовой перевод от студии КиНаТаН, где Вейдера, также как его ученика Галена Марека и Йоду, озвучивает Александр Чернов. Пародии Образ Дарта Вейдера стал желанным гостем на различных общественных мероприятиях, догоняя по популярности таких персонажей, как Дед Мороз или Санта-Клаус. Подражатели ставили фильмы (и продолжают это делать) практически всех жанров: как серьёзную приключенческую фантастику, так и комедии (один из ярчайших примеров - фильм Космические яйца). Шлем Изначально основанный на конструкции средневековых японских доспехов, шлем Вейдера стал расхожим фетишем: любой, примерив его, мог почувствовать себя тёмным владыкой. Предмет также не обошли вниманием подражатели. Так, Дмитрий Пучков, известный переводчик и блоггер, сделавший пародийный перевод первого эпизода новой трилогии Звёздные войны: Буря в стакане, также принял активное участие в разработке серии игр Санитары подземелий, где шлемы похожего дизайна, известные как шлемы системы «Вейдер», доступны как часть снаряжения персонажей. Твои мысли выдают тебя! Фраза «Твои мысли выдают тебя!», произнесённая Вейдером на Звезде Смерти в фильме Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда, впоследствии стала крылатой и часто цитировалась, как в первозданном виде, так и неоднократно перевираясь. Авторы вселенной Star Craft, известные своими заимствованиями у «Звёздных войн», в частности, добавили одну из т. н. «пасхалок» в стратегическую компьютерную игру Starcraft: местный воин расы протосов, обладающий сверхспособностями, произносит указанную фразу, если его выбрать на поле боя не меньше пяти раз подряд. Легенда о падшем Поскольку при разработке оригинальной трилогии ещё не существовало ретконов, посвящённых первым падшим джедаям в истории Галактики, Энакин стал первым известным в «Звёздных войнах» джедаем, отрекшимся от собратьев и избравшим Тёмную сторону Силы. Франшиза изобилует отсылками к религиозным мифам, в частности, библейским сказаниям. Так, рассказ Оби-Вана о поражении Энакина Скайуокера и рождении Дарта Вейдера перекликается с легендой о Первой битве между Светом и Тьмой, в ходе которой архангел Михаил победил и изгнал из Рая другого ангела, Люцифера, предавшего небесное воинство. В описанном случае упомянутый падший ангел стал первым отступником в христианской мифологии и также сменил имя, назвавшись Дьяволом и кроме того получив от бывших сородичей немало нелестных прозвищ. Появления * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Thrawn'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novel *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *"Coda" *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Book I, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Book I, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Book I, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Book I, Part IV'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Lando, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Aftermath'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars Helmet Collection'' 1 * * * * * ; image #10 * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 12, 13 * ; images #14, 16, 18, 19 * ; images #2, 3 * * * * ; images #10, 11 * ; images #12, 15 * * * * ; images #2, 5, 6 * * * * * * * ; images #1, 2, 4, 11 }} Примечания и ссылки }}